An Instant Star Story
by thatgirl1
Summary: Jude is 17 and Tommy's 18. They go to a local high school in LA, and don't know they are friends who met each other on the internet. A crossover of A Cinderella Story and Instant Star.
1. Sequence

Chapter 1: Sequence.

Disclaimer: I do not own A Cinderella Story or Instant Star or any of the affiliates for either forms of entertainment.

I had a stroke of genius! I figured. . . I'm gonna mix my favorite show and one of my favorite movies! If you've seen a Cinderella Story, then you'll know what I'm talking about. If not . . . the get off your ass, and get to Blockbuster, ASAP. Enjoy! Also, in this story, Jude is blonde, or else Tommy would find her in a split second.

Okay, so here's the cast:

Jude: Sam, our Cinderella/ aspiring rock star/ songwriter

Tommy: Austin, our closet-songwriter and producer/prince charming.

Kat: Rhonda, our fairy godmother from the hood.

Sadie: Brianna, one of our stepsisters.

Eden: Gabriella, our other stepsisters.

Jamie: Carter, Jude's best friend.

Kwest: Ryan, Tommy's best friend.

Yvette: Fiona, Jude's step mom.

Portia: Shelby, Tommy's girlfriend.

Here's our plot:

So Jude is technically an orphan, but she has a stepmother, who got everything after her father's death, which was caused by a '94 earthquake. She has strait A's, and is taking AP classes. Jude's grades are so good, she's gets to graduate a year early; so she's a year younger than her graduating class. Her best friend, Jamie, is her only friend, besides her fellow employees at what used her father's musical diner. Kat is her other best friend, who is very outspoken. She's like her big sister and is the manager of Yvette's. Along with Yvette, came Eden and Sadie, her daughters, who are almost as evil as their mother.

Portia is Tommy's girlfriend and head cheerleader. Tommy is head football quarter back, and that's how dad likes is it. What Tommy really wants to do is write songs and produce CDs and go to 5 Towns Collage, in New York. He met Jude in a 5 Towns chat room about a month ago. This takes place in Los Angeles.


	2. The Question

Chapter 2: The Question.

Disclaimer: I do not own A Cinderella Story or Instant Star or any of the affiliates for either forms of entertainment.

Jude was asleep, after a night of I-Ming her almost Prince Charming and homework. Most of it, not hers, but her step sisters. The monitor in her room went off.

Yvette: "Jude." She called her softly. "Ju--de." She called in a sing-song voice. "Jude!" She yelled at her, causing her to jump up, awake. "I need my salmon!" she called at Jude. "You're gonna be late for work!" Jude got up for her seat at the computer and got dressed.

Jude: She ran outside with a plate of salmon. "Here, Yvette." She handed her the plate.

Yvette: "Good. . .enough," she scoffed at her. Jude felt like slapping her. "What are you still doing here? You have to get to work."

Jude: "I have a math test first period!"

Yvette: "Jude," she pushed the sun glasses down her nose. "To get a job, you have to go to school. You already have a job, so it's like skipping a step. Go on, get going." On Jude's way out, the sprinklers went on. Jude ran to turn them off. "No, Jude, keep those on. The lawn's looking a little brown!"

Jude: "Yvette, we're supposed to be conserving water! We're in the middle of a drought!"

Yvette: "Droughts are for poor people!" Jude just let it go and ran out of the house, before she got soaked. Jude grabbed her bag and jumped in her very out dated, old, and faded Mustang. She had to pick up Jamie!

Outside Jamie's house.

Jamie: He walked out, his nose in a tabloid, as usual. He got into the car and Jude gave him a look. "What?"

Jude: She took the magazine from him and threw in into the backseat of her convertible. "Why do you read those anyway? They're full of crap." She began to drive.

Jamie: "Jude, I want to be an announcer for Entertainment Tonight. I have to keep up with the celebrity gossip. Especially toward the fact that you're gonna be in one soon."

Jude: "Jamie, I haven't heard anything from 5 Town's yet, so until then we don't know." She parked in the school parking lot and they got out. Before she could continue walking, a blue Viper drove right in front her, not even realizing she was there. "Thanks!" she shouted sarcastically at the car as the car parked three spaces down. Out came Tom Quincy and his friend Kwest. No one really knew his real name. "Figures." Her and Jamie walked to their first class, math, which was Jude's Achilles' heel, but she still kicked ass at it.

Computer Lab; Later that day.

Jude was already I-Ming her mystery man.

Tommy: _'Where have you been?'_

Jude: _'What! We talked this morning.'_

Tommy: _'And I miss you already.'_

Jude: _'Aw. . . That's so shweet.'_

Tommy: _'Well, I'm a charmer, if I don't say so myself.'_

Jude: _'Hold on. My phone's going off.'_

Tommy: _'Okay.'_

Jude: She picked up her phone. "Hello?"

Yvette: "Something got into my salmon. It's all gone. And I need you wash my car!" she hung up before Jude could protest. Jude grumbled and turned back to the computer. _'You are so gonna hate me, but my step mom's hollering. I have to go.'_

Tommy: _'Wait! I'm dying to meet you. Please, meet me at the Halloween dance. 11o'clock, in the middle of the dance floor.'_

Jude: She tapped the keyboard, but nothing came out. _'I'll see you there. Bye'_. She then signed off and left the lab.

Tommy: "Yes!" Everyone turned to look at this idiot shouting random things at the computer. He then signed off and got up and then left.


	3. To Sneak Or Not To Sneak?

Chapter 3: To Sneak Or Not To Sneak?

At Yvette's Diner.

Kat: "Hi Jude!" She greeted as she came into the dinner.

Jude: "Hey Kat," she hugged her friend. "I'm late so I have to go change."

Kat: "Take your time. Yvette is just going to have to wait."

Jude: "I can't go that."

Kat: "Why are you her slave?"

Jude: "Easy. No Yvette, no money for 5 Town's."

Kat: "I guess you have a point."

Jude: "Yeah, so. . ." she pointed to the door Kat was standing in front of, which was the change room.

Kat: "Oh, right, sorry." She moved over and Jude went in to change.

After a few minutes she came back out in her roller skates and pink uniform.

Kina: One of the older ladies who worked at the dinner came up to her. "Jude, honey, I'm desperate. Can you cover that back table for me?" Jude was about to say no, but then Kina shoved the ordering pad into her chest. "Thanks." She then skated off to another table, hands full of plates.

Jude: She skated over to the table full of . . . guess who. The people who tease her most; Tommy, Ryan, Portia, and her friend Nicole. "Hi. What can I get you guys?" Short, sweet, no b.s., just how they liked it.

Portia: "Diner Girl, I don't know. What do you have here that's fat-free, has no calories, no carbs, and is sugar free?"

Jude: "Water." Tommy and Kwest laughed.

Nicole: "'Water?' Is that some kind of joke?"

Jude: "No. It's not."

Portia: "Then how about you just get me an iced tea."

Jude: "Okay. And you guys?"

Kwest: "I already ate."

Nicole: "Me too."

Tommy: "I'm okay."

Jude: "I'll be back." She went behind the counter and got her iced tea. Mean while. . .

Tommy: "Portia. Can we talk in private?"

Portia: "What ever you have to say, you can say it in front of Nicole and Kwest."

Tommy: "Okay. I want to break up."

Nicole "Ooh. Harsh."

Portia: "What! Are you in love with someone else?"

Tommy: "I think so." He replied with a slight smirk. Jude came back with the iced tea.

Jude: "Here."

Portia: "Ugh!" she picked up the glass and poured it on Tommy's head and gave the cup back to Jude. "Let's go Nikki." They got up and left.

Tommy: Jude reached in her apron pocket and handed Tommy a napkin. "Thanks."

Jude: "It's okay."

Tommy: "Oh." He reached in his pocket an held out a five spot.

Jude: "Don't worry about it. You've had a rough day." She turned and put the cup back on the counter.

Kat: "Those kids remind me of why I used to fight in school." She took the cup and went back into the kitchen. Then Jamie walked in.

Jamie: "How do I look?" He was dressed as Zorro. "I thought it was a bit . . . me." He looked at Jude. "You're not planning on going as a bus girl, are you?"

Jude: She went behind the counter. "I'm not going Jamie."

Jamie: "What?" he was going to follow her, but Kat shooed him away. "But what about your mystery man?"

Kat: "Jude, is he talking about that boy who's been sending you love notes?"

Jude: "Kat, they're not love notes, they're e-mails. And yes, that's who he's talking about."

Jamie: "He wants to meet her, tonight, at the dance."

Kat: "What are you still doing here?"

Jude: "I can't go. I have to work and Yvette would kill me, then bring me back to clean up the mess."

Kat: "Jude, you're always studying, always working. You deserve a night out."

Jude: "But, I don't even have a costume."

Kat: "I think I have something toward your liking." She pulled on her hand. "You comin' Zorro?"

They all went to Kat's house and Jamie stayed outside with his father's Mercedes Benz. Jamie didn't have a car, because he totaled his last three.

Kat: She came out of her closet with a big box. "I have this, and it should fit you." She sat next Jude and opened the box, revealing a beautiful wedding dress. "I was saving this for my next attempt down the aisle." Jude looked at her. "Don't ask. That dress has been in that box so long, it deserves a night out."

Jude: "Kat, I can't wear that. It's too beautiful."

Kat: "Of course you can! And it's gonna look hot."

Jude: She sighed. "Let's do it."

Kat: "Okay."


	4. The Dance

Chapter 4: The Dance.

It was 10:45, and Jude just got there. She was wearing Jamie's cape over her dress. Her hair was curled and loose. Her cell phone was strapped to her shoe and she had a lacey mask, to hide her identity.

Jamie: "Jude, you're gonna be late, now just give me the cape and brace yourself."

Jude: "Turn around." Jamie turned and she took the cape off. She retied it around Jamie's neck. Alexz Johnson's "Time to Be Your 21" came on and the spot came on her. She slowly came down the stairs as the chorus hit. Tommy, who was dressed as a prince, turned to look at this girl, as everyone else did. At the bottom of the stairs, she hooked her arm in Jamie's.

10:59, in the middle of the dance floor.

Jamie: "Jude, chill. Any guy would be crazy not to like you."

Jude: She shook her head. "Wish me luck." He hugged her and walked over to the buffet table, to have a perfect view.

11:00.

Tommy: "PunkPrincess211?"

Jude: She breathed and turned. "Tom Quincy? You're-You're 5TownsBoy?"

Tommy: "Shocking, I know."

Jude: She scoffed in disbelief. "I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I have to go." She began to walk away. He jumped in front of her.

Tommy: "This wasn't a mistake."

Jude: "Do you know who I am?"

Tommy: "Of course I do. You're Punk Princess. What's your name?" She rolled her eyes and walked by him. He grabbed her hand and she turned to look into his eyes. "Just. . . Let me be the guy you know."

Jude: She thought for a minute. "Okay." They walked hand-in-hand, but she stopped again. "What about your girlfriend?"

Tommy: "It's over." She smile and screamed in the inside and they walked hand-in-hand, as Portia watch enviously from the top of the stairs.

Outside. . .

Tommy: "Let's play 20 questions."

Jude: "How about 10?"

Tommy: "Hey, I'll take what I can get. Would you tell me who are are, if I guessed right?"

Jude: "Maybe."

Tommy: "So do you actually go to North Valley High School?"

Jude: "Yes!"

Tommy: "Well you never know on the internet. Okay, next question. Were you disappointed when you found out I was 5TownsBoy?"

Jude: "Surprisingly, no."

Tommy: "Did you vote for me for student body president?"

Jude: "Surprisingly, yes."

Tommy: "Really? Hmm. . . Okay, got it. Given the choice, would you rather have a rice cake, or a Big Mac?"

Jude: "A Big Mac. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Tommy: "I like a girl who can eat. And plus, you just eliminated about 50 percent of the girls in our class." He stopped her. "You'd think I'd remember your eyes. You're so beautiful." She blushed.

Jude: "Next question." They walked out into what looks like a little court yard, that had a beautiful small canopy, that was covered in vines and pink roses.

Tommy: "If I ask you to dance, does that count as a question?"

Jude: "There's no music."

Tommy: "So?" He put his hand out.

Jude: She laughed and took his hand. He put it over his shoulder and pulled her close. A small band of music began to play Edwin McCain's "I'll Be." They both laughed and continued to dance. He stopped and put his hands on her face. She jumped and pulled away. He had a apologetic look on his face and put his hand out again. She took his hand and they began to dance again. "All out of questions?"

Tommy: He shook his head no. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Jude: "I'll let you know."

Tommy: "But I've seen you before?"

Jude: "Yes."

Tommy: "Man. How could I have seen you before . . . and not know who you are now?"

Jude: "Maybe you were looking, but you weren't really seeing. You've got one more question left."

Tommy: "Okay." He motioned to wait a minute. He turned around and picked a rose out from out of the side of the canopy. "Do you, Punk Princess . . . feel like you made the right choice, meeting me here tonight?"

Jude: "I do." She took the rose. "And do you, Tommy Quincy, ever wanna see me again after tonight?"

Tommy: He made a face. "I'd have to think about that," he said jokingly.

Jude: "Hey!"

Tommy: "Of course," he assured her. He put his hands to her face again, beginning to remove the mask she was wearing, but then her phone went off. They both groaned and looked down.

Jude: "Not now."

Tommy: "What?"

Jude: "I have to go."

Tommy: "What you have curfew or something?"

Jude: "Something like that. I'm sorry, and thank you. This has been the most amazing night." She began to run.

Tommy: "Wait, where are you going?"

Jude: "I'm late."

Tommy: "For what?"

Jude: ". . . Reality."

Tommy: He watched her run, but then something told him to go after her.

Back in the dance. . .

Jude ran in and began to look for Jamie. She found him making out with Portia.

Tommy: He ran up to Kwest. "Dude, dude. Have you seen the girl I was with?"

Kwest: "No, but you totally just missed it. I just kicked this kid's butt. You should have seen it."

Back To Jude. . .

Jude: "Jamie? Jamie. Jamie! Jamie, come on." She pointed to her wrist. "We're gonna be late."

A teacher just announced Prince Charming and Cinderella as the home coming prince and princess.

They pushed Tommy to the stage as Jamie said his good byes to Portia, and he and Jude were off. Tommy saw them from the stage and began to run after them. Jude dropped her phone, but just kept running. She and Jamie jumped in the car.


	5. The Getaway

Chapter 5: The Getaway.

Jude: "I almost kissed Tom Quincy!"

Jamie: "I totally, totally kissed Portia Mills." He began to drive. He drove up next to Yvette's car.

Sadie: She and Eden were dressed as Siamese angels. Eden wasn't paying attention when they were talking about costumes. "Oh, my god!"

Eden: "What?" She looked at where Sadie was looking. "Mom!"

Yvette: "Yes, Sweetie?"

"Look! Look!" Eden and Sadie cried in unison pointing to Jamie's car. Jude heard them and ducked down.

Yvette: "What?" She turned to see Jamie laughing nervously.

Jamie: "Hello, Mrs. Harrison." He waved. She rolled her eyes and began driving.

Even with Jamie driving incredibly slowly, they got to Yvette's. She went in through the back, as Yvette, Eden, and Sadie walked into Yvette's dinner.

Yvette: "Where's Jude?"

Kat: "She's uh . . . uh. . ."

Jude: A bell went off. "Order up!" They whole restaurant turned and looked at Jude. She had powder on her face and she was behind the stove.

Yvette: "What are you doing back there?"

Armando: He was the chief for the dinner. "I was helping her with her cooking skills," he lied.

Yvette: Everyone looked weird. "Something stinks in here. And it's not the fish."

Monday. . .

Jamie: "What happened?"

Jude: "She bought it."

Jamie: "I mean with Tommy."

Jude: "Nothing. And nothing will probably ever happen, 'cause he's probably already forgotten all about Cinderella." They walked into the school, to find flyers for people who knew 'Cinderella'.

Jamie: "Sure Jude. He's forgotten all about you."

Jude: She gasped and they kept walking.

Tommy and Kwest are putting up more flyers.

Kwest: He handed Tommy a flyer. "Why are you going threw all of this trouble for just one chick?"

Tommy: He took it. "She's not just some chick, all right? She was. . .real."

Kwest: "Real like she still had her old nose?"

Tommy: "No. Real like the kind of girl who doesn't care what she wears, or what she eats. That real. She listens to me."

Kwest: "Wha-what are you talking about I lis-" a pretty girl came down the hall. "Hola, mamaseta!"

Tommy: "Yeah, sure you listen to me."

Kwest: "Anyway, you found her cell phone, there has to be some clue to that."

Tommy: "The phone's locked. But I keep getting these text messages like 'I need you,' 'Come see me know.'

Kwest: "Dude that's so hot."

Tommy: "See, that's what I thought. . . Until I got one that said 'Come fix fryer.'"

Kwest: "But that's still hot!" Tommy gave him an 'are you serious look?'.

Jude and Jamie. . .

Jude: She was trying to hide her face. "Isn't it better to cling to the dream of what might have been instead of ruining everything with reality?"

Jamie: "What I mean is you can't hide from him forever."

Jude: "No. Just until graduation, where I leave this place and never see him again. And what about you Zorro? When are you gonna tell Portia?"

Jamie: "As a matter of fact, I was thinking of how I was going to do just that."

Jude: "Oh really?"

Jamie: "Yes, really."

Jude: "I have a proposition. When you tell Portia it was you, I'll tell Tommy it was me."

Jamie: "Deal."

Jude: "Deal." They shook hands.

Tommy and Kwest. . .

Kwest: "Check in the yearbook, again, bro. Maybe you missed her. Oh, wait a minute maybe she's foreign exchange. That's hot."

Tommy: "There's no way I missed her. I mean, we had a connection." He turned from the wall he was putting poster on and began to walk down the hall. Then Jude passed him. The looked into each other's eyes, then Tommy looked away. She walked right smack into a locker.

Guy: "Thanks." He had a hand full of books and he needed to close his locker.

Jamie: "Jesus! Are you okay?"

Jude: "Ow."


	6. From Zorro To Zero

Chapter 6: From Zorro to Zero.

Pool side of the school. Sadie and Eden were doing their under water aerobics.

Jude: "So, you're gonna tell Portia?"

Jamie: "I guess, yeah."

Portia and Nicole. . .

Portia: She had been doing this all morning. "He was really mysterious, but really obvious at the same time. I mean, kind of dangerous, but very safe. And wild, but tame."

Jude and Jamie. . .

Jude: "I cannot believe you're gonna tell Portia it was you."

Jamie: "Jude, once she realizes she's found her Zorro, okay, she'll be thrilled. Now, watch and learn."

Jude: "Good luck."

Jamie: He walked over to Portia. "Portia. . .baby, what's up?"

Portia: "And you are?"

Jamie: "Allow me to refresh your memory." He kissed her hand. "Zorro."

Portia: She scoffed. "You mean zero!" She turned to Nicole. "Who the heck is he?"

Nicole: "That's Jamie Andrews. He's the guy you cheat off of in Algebra II."

Portia: "The freak who hums show tunes?" Nicole nodded. "Hmm. . ." She pointed to the side. Sadie and Eden when up to the diving board. "Listen. Last night I was sick, and I drank a whole bottle of NyQuill. I just . . . wasn't myself."

Jamie: "But-but I thought we had a connection."

Portia: "We don't have anything. We are from completely different classes of human. So let's just go back to the way we were where I cheat of you in math, okay?"

Jamie: "'Okay?'" he mimicked her. After fighting about positions, Eden and Sadie fell in the water, causing a big splash and getting Jamie soaked. He walked back over to Jude.

Jude: "Are you okay?"

Jamie: "If she thinks she's still cheating off me, she's crazy." He dried his glasses.

Back at home. . .

Yvette: She's going through the mail. "Don't want that. Don't want that." She reaches a big package from 5 Towns'. "Hmm. . ." she opened it. 'Dear Ms. Harrison, We are pleased to inform you that your application for 5 Towns' University had been accepted. "She got in? Oh, this just will not do."

Jude: She walked in the house. "Hey, anything for me?"

Yvette: "Actually, yes. There is a personalized letter here from Ed McMahon saying that you just won a million dollars." She held out any letter. "Don't spend it all in one place." Jude rolled her eyes and walked up stairs.

At her computer screen. . .

Tommy: 'I need to know who you are. I can't take my mind off you. Please tell me your name.'

Jude: She sat at her computer, debating. "Okay." 'My name is-'

Sadie: She opened the door, without knocking. "Jude!"

Jude: She scoffed. "I guess you missed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign?"

Sadie: "Oh, no. I saw it." She laughed. "So you almost done with my paper. It's due Friday."

Jude: "I'm working on it."

Sadie: "Well hurry up. It makes me nervous to have to wait for it."

Jude: "Imagine how nervous you'd have to be if you actually had to write it."

Sadie: "Oh, my god, you're right."

Yvette: She called Jude from the monitor. "Jude? Can you come down here?"

Jude: "I'll be right there."

Yvette: "Now!"

Jude: She closed her mail. "I'll be right back."

Sadie: "Hurry up." Jude walked out and Sadie got bored. She got up and walked over to the computer. "Who the heck is 5TownsBoy?" She opened a random e-mail. Eden came into the room. "'Cinderella, are you not talking to me because you freaked when you found out I'm . . . Tommy Quincy!' Jude is Cinderella?"

Tommy at work.

Tommy: He read his letter from 5 Towns'. "I got in."

Jesse: Tommy's dad. "Tom!" Tommy hid his letter under a key board.

Tommy: "What?" He snapped a bit more harshly then intended.

Jesse: "What's going on?"

Tommy: "Nothing."

Jesse: "Let me guess. You're think, 'Is USC really for me?'"

Tommy: "Well, yeah. I've been thinking about this a lot and--"

Jesse: "Don't worry about this. You're making the right choice, all right? Don't mess with the plan." He walked out.


	7. The Truth Will Lock Me Up

Chapter 7: The Truth Will Lock Me Up.

Later that day, at Yvette's.

Tommy walks in, and Jude's behind the counter. Jude gets Kat's attention, because she was across the room.

Jude: "That's him," she mouthed.

Kat: "Go over there. Play it cool," she mouthed back.

Jude: She took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Hey. Uh, can I get you anything?"

Tommy: "You know what bugs me?"

Jude: "P-people taking your order?"

Tommy: "No. Taking people's orders."

Jude: "And why would you don't that?"

Tommy: "You don't know my father. Ugh. Sushi and doughnuts? Who does that?"

Jude: "She shrugged."We do. . ?"

Tommy: "Double espresso. Thank you." She got his coffee and set it down. "Do you ever feel like . . .if you show someone who you really are. . .that they'll reject you?"

Jude: "All the time. Like, being your self isn't good enough."

Tommy: "Right."

Jude: "Like you're wearing a mask."

Tommy: "That's exactly how I feel."

Jude: "You-you just wanna be honest with this person and say, "Hey. It's me you're looking for.""

Tommy: "Yeah."

Jude: "Tommy. . . I'm--"

Yvette: "Jude!" She motioned for Jude to come over.

Jude: "One sec."

Yvette: "No, now."

Tommy: "No, its cool, I gotta jet." He set some money on the table and began to walk away. He turned again. "Oh, and, thank you very much, Jude."

Jude: "You're welcome." She said as he walked out.

Next day at school. . .

Eden: "And then she told us she was going to steal Tommy away from you, if that was the last thing she did." She sniffled.

Sadie: "Our stepsister was always jealous of you." She blew her nose.

Portia: "Go on."

Eden: "Well, that's when she invented this whole 'Cinderella' plot. She got a hold of Tommy's e-mail address and-and that's when she started the whole affair."

Sadie: "We wanted to tell you sooner, but she threatened to kill us. She is such a monster."

Eden: "Look, if you don't believe us, just look at the e-mails." She handed her a folder of all the e-mails of Jude and Tommy. "She goes by PunkPrincess211, but her real name is Jude Harrison. Diner Girl."

Portia: "So that little . . . boyfriend stealer thinks she can pull a fast one on me? Well, we'll just see about that."

Pep Rally, that day.

Coach: "Um, the cheerleaders put together a little script that they'd like to show you." He got off stage and Portia stepped up.

Portia: "Hi."Once upon a time they're a frog prince. He had a beautiful girlfriend and his father owned the biggest pond in all the land. But . . . he still wasn't happy. If only he could find a princess and then they could kiss and then runaway together. One night, after the frog ditches his super-hot girlfriend, he meets his princess. Alas, it seems that our frog not only had a secret identity, but also had a secret relationship with a pen pal named Punk Princess."

Jamie: He had been standing next to Jude the whole time. "This isn't gonna be good."

Portia: "He didn't want to be a USC football guy, be he wanted to be a 5 Town's, with her. Oh, she wanted to tell him so, but she was scared; scared that he'd reject her. And to be honest she never had a real kiss before." Jude began to cry.

Jude: "I can't believe they're reading my e-mails."

Jamie: "Let's just go."

Portia: "But are princess had a secret, too. She wasn't a princess at all. She royalty at all, but a geek, a loser, a servant girl." She looked at Jude. "And who may you ask is this imposter? Give it up for our pretend princess, Diner Girl, Jude Harrison!" Everyone turned to look at her and chanted "Diner Girl!" and then she saw Tommy look at her, then turn put his head in his hands. She ran off, leaving Jamie behind.

Jude's Room.

Jude: She ran in crying and dove on her bed. Yvette knocked on her door. "Go away!"

Yvette: She came in anyway. "But you got a letter from 5 Town's." She sat on the bed and handed it to her. Jude ripped it open. 'We regret to inform you that your application to 5 Towns' University has been rejected.' What does it say?"

Jude: "I didn't get in."

Yvette: "Oh, and you worked so hard. Well look at it this way, you've got a job at the diner for the rest of your life." She held out a plate. "You want a cookie?" Jude nodded 'no' and Yvette walked out. Jude buried her head in her pillow. Jude opened a trunk, full of her dad's stuff. There was a fairy tale book, a picture of them, and his old guitar. She took the fairy tale book and threw it across the room.

The Next Day. . .

Jude walked down the hall, head held high. Tommy saw her and stopped.

Portia: She came up behind him. "People like her don't belong in our world, Tommy." Tommy looked at her and walked in the other direction.

The Diner. . .

Jude was trying to clean the floor, on her hands and knees. She got up and then fell due to her roller skates. Kat came up behind her and shook her head.

Kat: "Jude, what are you doing?"

Jude: "Trying to get these floors clean."

Kat: "Get up." She pulled her off the floor. "What I mean is what are you doing with your life?"

Jude: "Nothing, Kat. I'm Diner Girl. I'm going what diner girls do."

Kat: "Honey, what has gotten into you? You have a whole family behind you. Look," she pointed to Kina and Armando. "I have faith in you. But you have to have faith in yourself."

Then Eden and Sadie walked in, slamming the door closed and causing the guitar shaped clock to fall down. Kat rolled her eyes and Yvette came into the diner. Jude looked at the wall and saw the words that the wall paper covered.

Eden: "Mother! Jude just ruined your wall."

Yvette: "Ugh! That's coming out of your paycheck. Now, cover up those stupid words."

Jude: ""Never let the fear of striking out . . . keep you from playing the game."

Yvette: "Okay, I have to go get more lipo. C'mon girl, oh and Jude? I need you to clean he pool tonight." She turned and was about to walk out the door.

Jude: "No."

Yvette: She turned. "Excuse me?"

Jude: "You heard me. No. And I quit. I quit this job. I quit your family. And I'm moving out."

Yvette: She scoffed and laughed. "And, uh, where you gonna live?"

Kat: She stepped up. "With me." She draped her arms on her shoulders.

Yvette: "You can't just walk out on me."

Jude: "I can and I am. You know what? You can mess with your hair, you can mess with your nose and your face . . . but you're through messin' with me." She began to leave.

Kat: "Wait up, Jude."

Yvette: "You take one more step, and you're fired."

Kat: She laughed. "Oh, that won't be necessary, because I quit, too. And another thing, the only reason I've put up with you for all these years is because of that girl." She pointed at Jude. "And now that she's done with you, there is nothing stopping me from wiping this floor with you." She began to take off her earrings.

Yvette: "Oh, no. Not my face. It's much newer than the girls'. Go for the girls!"

Jude: "Kat, Kat!" Kat stopped. "They're not even worth it." Kat looked at her and grunted and Yvette screamed.

Kina: She skated over. "You know what? I quit, too."

Armando: He came out from out from the kitchen. "Me, too. Kat, Kina, wait. I need a ride." He passed by Yvette. "See ya!" He walked out, and so did everyone else. The last guy came up with a plate, still eating.

Guy: "Send me a bill." And then he walked out.


End file.
